


No Damsels in Distress

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things may have been been bad, but at least they had this, they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Damsels in Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgteam14283](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/gifts).



> For the be_compromised 2016 Promptathon, based upon this suggestion from Sgteam14283: “She looped a finger around his, one small connection while the world fell apart around them”

The warehouse was dim. So dim that he couldn't make out much more than the shadow of Natasha, tied to the chair next to his own. But he didn't need to see her to feel her small hand searching for his in the dark. With a small groan, he twisted his bruised wrist beneath the tie that bound it and brushed his fingertips against hers. She looped a finger around his, one small connection while the world fell apart around them. 

He held tight and tried to grin, but the split in his lip made it hard to do properly. She didn't need to see his grin in order to get his intent, though, and she tightened her grip on his finger for a moment. 

Things may have been been bad, but at least they had this, they had each other.

He tilted his head towards her in the dark and and she nodded back, reluctantly letting her finger slide from his.

Then, with a quick twist of her body, she flew into action.

Still trapped against the chair she was tied to, she leapt up and took out one guard with a scissor kick around the neck. Before the second guy'd had much of a chance to even react, she was running full tilt at him, headbutting him in the gut and knocking him out cold with the hard back of the chair. The chair shattered on contact with his skull and she wriggled free of the ties on her wrists and legs.

After checking the two goons were well and truly out and confiscating their weapons, she turned back to him, making quick work of the ties binding him.

She ran her hand quickly along his calf. "Can you walk?"

"Ankle's twisted, but I can make it. I'm assuming after those acrobatics that you're ok?"

"Ribs could be better, but nothing I can't handle."

"Geez, Nat, you've got cracked ribs and you still made that move?"

She shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

This time, he thought, to hell with the split lip. He grinned, white teeth flashing in the dark. "Yeah. Now let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
